


Wanna Laugh Like a Loon

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: Neville is taken aback when his old Professor turns up in his shop.





	Wanna Laugh Like a Loon

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written at the request of Juniperus.

"Just a moment," Neville called out when he heard the bell on the shop door. He was in the greenhouse in back, tucking the last cutting of Devil's Snare into a small pot. He slapped at a stray tendril and carefully arranged the light to shine on the row of plants to keep them in check, then hurried out into the main shop. "May I help you?"

The man who stood there looked familiar, but it took Neville a moment to connect the now-moustacheless face with his old Defense Professor. "Professor Lupin!"

Remus Lupin smiled the same warm smile that he had always had. "Not a professor any more. Just Remus is fine."

"O-okay. Remus." Neville cursed that he'd stuttered his agreement. The first time he'd seen the man in _years_ , and he had to sound like an idiot. Thankfully Lupin didn't seem to notice. "What can I do for you today? Is there something in particular you need?"

"No, not really. I just returned to England last week and heard that you'd started up your own plant-supply business, and thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing."

Neville swallowed and gestured around the shop. "Fairly well. Enough to stay in business at any rate, and that's what matters. I provide non-magical plants as well as most of the usual magical ones, and this year I've started growing to order for a few clients with specialized needs." He knew that he was speaking too quickly, but he couldn't help it. Lupin was standing just the other side of the counter. He'd come to see Neville, no one else. Back in England a week and he'd come to see Neville. "Um. Have you been well?"

"Other than my monthly affliction, I'm fine. Glad to be home after all that traipsing around, meeting with various werewolf agencies in practically every country there is." Lupin shrugged, his face tired, then smiled again. "But now I've made my reports and have time for a holiday while Hermione works out the specifics of the legislation she's proposing. So."

"Where are you going on your holiday?" Neville repressed the totally illogical feeling of disappointment that Lupin was going off again.

"Going?" Lupin raised his eyebrows. "Nowhere. All I want is to stay in one place for a while, see old friends, relax, eat a few nice meals. In fact that's why I came here."

"Why you came here?" asked Neville, confused. He supposed that if one stretched a point, the two of them could be called old friends, but it still seemed odd.

"I wondered if you might have dinner with me, Neville," said Lupin. Amber-brown eyes met Neville's own, and Neville suddenly recognized that Lupin was probably just as apprehensive about asking this question as Neville would have been in his place.

"I'd love to," he said, and clasped Remus' hand, no longer uncomfortable at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through old LiveJournal posts and old files, and posting any old fics I find that somehow missed getting onto AO3; hence the publication date for this from 11 years ago.


End file.
